


The Magic of Prayer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Magic of Prayer

Title: The Magic of Prayer  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #181: The Philosopher's Stone  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Magic of Prayer

~

_The idiot boy is going to get himself killed before he can fulfill his destiny_ , Severus thought.

Severus wasn’t a praying man, but if there was ever a time to combine prayer with magic...

Severus began chanting, trying to keep Potter perched on the willful broom, and as it dived, the crowd screamed, and Severus concentrated harder. Apparently, someone was fighting him.

The smell of burning cloth broke his concentration, and he and his immediate neighbours scattered.

Glancing back at the pitch, he saw Potter was unharmed, and he relaxed.

Hopefully, the boy would stay out of any more trouble.

~


End file.
